


Mother's Blood

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Blood

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted April 7, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/ffvii_100/215975.html)

She didn't bleed like a human when he took off her head. Perhaps because of the scientific soup that she'd been kept in, there was no fountain of red as the blade sliced though the delicate neck. There was very little at all: a few drops of something black and tarry oozed out as he pulled her to him. The body fell away and it was ignored, as it was unnecessary to her survival.

Another black drop fell into his wound.

“Mother,” Sephiroth whispered, fully mad and completely in JENOVA's thrall. “Let's go to the Promised Land together...”


End file.
